Using Him
by CrazedEnigma
Summary: Oneshot. Angel needs to get Darla out of his system. Wes showing up is too convenient to ignore. "As we both got dressed, I knew I was using him. And I knew it would happen again. But I needed the distraction, and he was my only way out."


**Using Him**

A/N - inspired by the Season 2 episode "First Impressions" (the dialogue in italics is taken from the episode). Oneshot.

Warnings: lemon/yaoi/malexmale pairing, angst (methinks the title indicates that somewhat), rough sex. Don't like, don't read. Simple as!

* * *

My head was still reeling from the dream about Darla. I don't know what was wrong with me. I couldn't help but be turned on.

"_You made her go away!"_

I always used to think that we were the perfect pair.

Except that now, she's dead. Dust, not the walking, talking un-dead as she used to be. And I'm cursed with a soul and helping the helpless.

Not such a good pair anymore.

I shook my head slightly, squeezing my eyes together. When I opened them, there was Wesley on the floor, looking up at me with a pained look on his face.

"_Angel, it's me."_

His voice was hoarse. Had he lost his voice or something? Then I realised the more pressing question.

"_What're you doing here?"_

"_Gunn's in trouble. Can't breathe."_

What the hell was he on about?

"_Gunn can't breathe?"_

That couldn't be good. I made a quick mental list of the demons I knew of that could stop a person's breathing – without killing them, of course. Unless, Gunn already was...

"_I can't breathe."_

I glanced lower and noticed my hand clenched around Wesley's throat. I jumped back.

"_Oh, sorry."_

It was the best I could do at the time. I was still quite dazed. And apparently still turned on, I noted as I looked down. Must've been the friction of jumping Wesley.

"_Oh it's quite alright...now about the naked thing..."_

Odd. He didn't sound too disappointed that I was naked. And I really needed to get Darla out of my system. Immidiately.

I raised an eyebrow, teasingly. _**Let's see how this plays out**_, I thought. I tweaked my lips into my best seductive smile.

"What's the matter, Wes? Don't you like what you see?"

Wesley's eyes widened and I fought back a laugh. I could see his mind ticking, trying to figure out what to say. His mental struggle was pointless, I could already smell the arousal pouring off of him in waves.

My smile widened.

"Angel! What...I'm not...this is absurd,"

He was spluttering, and clearly feeling awkward. Clearly, there was only one way to go about this: straight to the point.

I stretched out a hand to help him up and he took it – despite eyeing me suspiciously. I pulled a little harder than necessary, which resulted in him crashing into me and the both of us falling backwards onto the bed. Our hands were trapped between us, still interlocked, so I guided his hand downwards. His eyes were widening steadily and I wondered vaguely how far they could go. At the same time, I could feel his growing arousal, pressing through his jeans against my naked thigh. It was amusing, really. And despite his squeaks of protest, he made absolutely no move to pull away.

I licked my lips suggestively and using my free hand, pulled his head down for a kiss. At first, I worked my lips softly and gently against his, my dark brown eyes locked on his blue grey ones. Those eyes currently reflected no emotion whatsoever and his lips were statuesquely still against mine. I growled and flipped us over on the bed, attacking his lips with my mouth.

A soft moan, so soft that I would've missed it without my vampiric hearing, escaped his lips and suddenly, he was kissing me back. _**Who knew Wes liked it rough?**_ It _was_ rough, all tongues and teeth. He took my tongue between his teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. The coppery tang filled our mouths and I grew harder. I fought back the urge to moan, refusing to break before he did.

I was still looking into Wes' eyes, and I saw something in him finally snap. Before I had a chance to puzzle over what it was, I was grabbed, **hard** by the shoulders and forcefully shoved so that our positions were reversed. It was a good thing that I didn't need to breathe, as the force he used would certainly have winded me otherwise. He braced himself by placing his hands on either side of my head.

There was an almost manic gleam in his eyes as our tongues battled for dominance. I found the change in him unbelievably sexy and enthralling. I needed him naked. **Now**. In our current position, my hands were free, and with surprisingly deft fingers, I unbuckled his belt, and shoved his jeans and boxers down. His erection sprung free, brushing against my own. We both hissed at the brief friction. Wes now followed my lead, pulling back from the brusing kiss briefly to pull his top up over his head, throwing it to one side, his glasses getting caught in the top, and disappearing with it.

Wes' mouth came back down to meet mine briefly in a wet, open mouthed kiss, before moving down to my neck, where he bit down, hard. I couldn't contain the loud groan that escaped me. My hands came up behind his shoulders in a tight grip that became bruising when he began to suck the bite. I felt his lips vibrate against my skin, and he bucked against me, causing our erections to rub together again.

"I'm going to fuck you, now." I growled, and I felt his cock twitch, though from my words or from the growl, I wasn't sure.

Wesley unlatched himself from my neck, and pulled back to look at me. His pupils were dilated, and his breathing was uneven. He rolled us over again – this time I willingly went with it – and then turned over. I rose up onto my knees, and reached over to the bedside table, removing the tube of lube from the drawer. Wes had arranged himself comfortably in the mean time; his legs bent underneath him, his head resting on folded arms. His butt was pointed straight at me, and presented quite an erotic sight.

I trailed a finger down his crack, and spread his cheeks open with one hand, before squeezing out some lube onto the fingers of that hand. I entered him with my index finger, twisting it to get as much lube in there as I could. I removed that finger and repeated the process with my middle and then my fourth finger. Wesley's breathing was now coming in short, sharp pants. I pushed two fingers into him, crooking them to find his prostate. A garbled moan escaped him when my fingers brushed and then rubbed agsinst it. As I began to scissor the fingers inside of him, he squawked in protest, lunging forwards, away from my fingers.

"No," Wes ground out. "No stretching."

I quirked an eyebrow – not that he could see it. I wasn't exactly **huge** but I was still quite well endowed.

"Are you su–"

"Just fuck me already!" he all but growled, raising his butt slightly.

Alright, he wanted me to just fuck him? Fine. However, the soul was feeling slightly apprehensive, so I compromised by squeezing a generous dollop of lube onto my cock before lining myself up at his entrance and pushing slowly in. _**Fuck, this feels so good**_. I kept pushing until my balls brushed against his butt. Humans were so fucking **warm**, and Wes was so **tight**.

I could smell the emotions pouring off of Wesley. Pain and pleasure, all rolled together in a heady mix. I didn't think I could get any more aroused, but the mix of emotions, it was intoxicating. I grabbed his hips, hard enough to bruise.

"Move." Wes grunted.

So I moved, setting a punishing rhythm, pounding into Wesley's heat hard and fast. Any thoughts of Darla, and what we used to be were long gone as I thrust deep into Wesley.

He was groaning and panting, and so was I, although I really didn't need the oxygen.

Sooner than I expected, we were both close to climax. Again, I refused to break before he did, so I reached one hand around to Wes' cock and began to stroke it. Then, remembering that he'd clearly shown that he liked it rough, I tightened my grip, and added a twist when I reached the head. He seemed to like that, alright - if the increased tempo of his panting and the throaty moans coming from his throat were any indication. Suddenly, I felt his inner muscles clenching around me, and his back bowed, as he came, pulsing over my hand. A muffled groan reached my ears – I guessed that he'd bitten into a pillow. The feeling of him clenching around me was just what I needed, and barely a few thrusts later I was cumming explosively into his tight heat.

I felt slightly wobbly, and I collapsed on top of Wesley. An elbow in the ribs prompted me to shift off of him, and I rolled over onto my side. Now that I was down from the lust-induced high, the realisation of what I'd just done crashed down onto me. _**I just fucked Wes. To get Darla out of my mind. I **_**used**_** him!**_ The soul inside me was squirming with guilt.

Wes rose coolly from the bed and started hunting around for his clothes.

"Gunn's still in trouble. We need to help him." he said in a flat, emotionless tone.

"Wes, I-" he never let me finish my sentence.

"Just get some clothes on, Angel." In that same flat tone, that now had a tinge of boredom to it.

I suppressed a heavy sigh and got up off the bed. Wes brushed past me to retrieve his top. He paused, and looked at me for the briefest time. As good as I am at reading people, I couldn't read anything in his expression. The guilt I felt was threatening to smother me, so I opened my mouth to say something. But then Wesley's lips twitched in an almost smile, and he turned away. Whatever I may have wanted to say disappeared with that simple movement. I was too confused to figure out what to say.

As we both got dressed, I knew I was using him. And I knew it would happen again. But I needed the distraction, and he was my only way out.

*END*

* * *

A/N - reviews are much appreciated!! ^_^


End file.
